Traições
by Efffy
Summary: Tudo começa pelo o olhar.
1. Chapter 1

Traições.

Cap 1: Olhares

Naruto não me pertence infelizmente :(

"_Como tudo começou."_

Ser Hokage era muito estressante, e não tinha nem três anos que tinha assumido o posto, agora sabia por que Tsunade tinha acessos de fúria sempre. Ninguem respeitava o Hokage. E Sua paciência já estava acabando era quase nove horas da noite, estava naquela bendita reunião sobre as novas divisões de terrenos de Konoha , para os antigos e também os novos clãs que chegaram a Konoha após o termino da guerra.

Quase quatro horas em uma reunião que parecia não ter fim. Precisava da aprovação de acordo com as leis de Konoha de pelo menos seis grandes clãs, para a entrada definitiva dos novos cidadãos da vila. E Ali tinha sete, chamou Sasuke de ultima hora, já que sabia que ia ter problema com um clã, ou melhor com o vice líder, e ver e ouvir Kiba gritando sobre não aceitar novos integrantes a Konoha, dava nos nervos ,já tinha sido votado e aprovado. Bufou com impaciência, Sasuke fez o mesmo do seu lado, só que mais alto, a voz de Kiba ia martelando em seu ouvido, era um zumbido irritante. Se levantou chamando a atenção de todos. –"Kiba agradeço a sua opinião." – Devia ter saído meio irônico, já que ouviu risadinhas dos outros integrantes na sala. –"Mas já foi decidido, e são seis contra um, e cada um dos clãs , Kiba ..." – Kiba o interrompeu e apontou o dedo o acusando. –" Mas o clã Uchiha possui um único membro." – Naruto sorriu meio debochado, olhou para a esquerda, para o teto, ia explodir. – "Kiba-Kun se acalme, vai ser bom pra Konoha receber novos clãs e sinal que a vila esta crescendo e prosperando." – Olhou ao fundo da mesa e viu Hinata segurar a mão do noivo, o acalmando com sua voz doce e paciente.

Olhava a cena e ainda não entendia, como Hinata tinha ficado noiva de Kiba, ela linda, educada e refinada, com um mal educado de primeira. Hinata o olhou, ele piscou e sorriu pra ela a agradecendo, por não ter que matar seu noivo naquela hora. ela sorriu em cumplicidade. Neji o olhava de rabo de olho. Ele sabia que Hinata já teve sentimentos por ele, mas quando começou a sair com Kiba ,ela devia ter superado, ele supôs.

"Então a reunião esta encerrada e ate amanhã." – Viu os rostos aliviados de seus amigos, ao se levantarem das cadeiras. Ino passou por ele com aquele perfume doce e enjoativo, Segurou a respiração sentindo ser cutucado. – "Como ate amanha Naruto, nós vamos beber esqueceu, o pessoal já esta nos esperando" – Revirou os olhos e deu um tapinha em suas costas. –"Serio Naruto você precisa de férias." – Fechou os olhos fazendo uma leve careta, ela estava certa, precisava de férias, em três anos como Hokage, não tinha tido um dia de folga.

Foi o ultimo a sair da sala, pensava em como sua vida tinha mudado nesses anos, tinha bons amigos, era Hokage, namorava com Sakura , esta ultima estava um pouco distante, mas não podia culpa-la, ela era diretora do hospital de Konoha , se ele não tinha muito tempo imagina ela. Mas mesmo assim ficava incomodado, quando tinha tempo ela sempre estava cansada ou tinha plantão. Passou por Kiba e Hinata que ficaram um pouco a trás, tinha certeza que estavam brigando, e não era comum já que Hinata era a paciência em pessoa. Caminhou mais um pouco com o grupo a frente, ate chegar ao "Katanga"Bar". Teve que sorrir ali foi onde teve o primeiro porre de sua vida, e onde tinha beijado Sakura pela primeira vez.

Ao entrar no bar, foi muito cumprimentado pelos povo local,, Sorriu e trocou uma palavra com cada um que se levantou para pegar em sua mão. Viu seus amigos marcando lugar, teve que rir ao ver Rock lee sempre animado acenando como se ninguem os çou o amigo que logo disparou a falar , e olha que ele falava muito. –"Vai com calma Lee, ele teve que aguentar o Kiba agora a pouco." – Sasuke bateu de leve no braço de Naruto, como se dissesse , me deve uma . – "Mil desculpas Naruto-Kun deve ter sido um inferno né." – Riu e Sasuke o o acompanhou.

"Ei boiolinha, tenho um recado pra você." – Sai Chamou Naruto e sorriu cínico, sabia que irritava ele quando falava assim. – "Qual o recado seu desbotado.". – Respondeu em tom debochado e o risinho sumiu da face cínica de Sai, que tirou seu pincel e escreveu no guardanapo e passou para Naruto, que leu. "Sakura pediu pra te avisar, que não tinha como vir, algo com plantão de emergência." – Não acreditava no que lia, tinha quase dois meses, que não passava uma noite com Sakura, não era nem pelo sexo, e sim pela companhia, amassou o papel. –"O que foi agora Dobe?" – Perguntou ao amigo que estava emburrado. Naruto jogou o papel para Sasuke , que abriu e leu, bateu no braço de Naruto e passou um copinho de saké para o amigo. Tinha algo de errado com Sakura,

Já estava em seu quinto copinho de sake quando viu Hinata entrar, nunca tinha visto ela tão irritada, como todos já estavam embriagados nem repararam na aura maligna que se instaurava na bela Hyuuga, que sentou no único lugar vazio, do lado de Rock-lee e de frente para Naruto. Assim que sentou chamou a atenção do garçom. –"Por favor me traga um wisk, sem gelo " – Viu Naruto a encarar com uma sobrancelha levantada, e pela bochecha rosada, ele estava levemente alterado. – " O que foi?" – Deu de ombros. E ele sorriu, ela devia estar bem irritada , ela era quase um doce sempre que conversavam – " Você bebendo e estranho." – O garçom a serviu, e com um gole esvaziou o copo. – " Mais três por favor. E Kiba conseguiu me estressar" –

-"Agora você sabe o que eu passo." – Virou mais um copinho de Sake. E a encarou – " O que ele te fez?" – Perguntou interessado. Enquanto ela falava, começou a reparar como ela era linda, e não era por causa do saque. Os olhos perolados transmitiam uma paz sem fim, a boca carnuda e avermelhada, o cabelo negro e o cheiro que ela exalava, estava o deixando louco. Se repreendeu não podia pensar nela assim, tinha Sakura e ela era a mão no rosto pra ver se a lucidez voltava ao seu corpo

"Então você acha que eu sou uma péssima noiva Naruto?" – O encarou, e virou mais um copo de wiske .

Não sabia o que ela tinha dito, mas pelo final da pergunta ele já sabia a resposta. –" Você e perfeita, Kiba e um idiota.." - Falou serio, e viu as bochechas e Hinata tomarem uma coloração avermelhada. Ela olhou para o copo em sua mão, e depois o encarou e sorriu de volta. Aquele olhar o matou

Era tão fácil conversar com Hinata, era olho no olho, por que que com Sakura era tão difícil tão complicado, balançou a cabeça. Nem viu o tempo passar , quando deu por sí já era quase uma da manhã. Olhou pro lado e viu que mais da metada de seus amigos já tinha ido, so restavam Neji, Tenten, um Rock-Lee muito bêbado conversando com um aéreo Shino, e Sasuke que parecia cochilar com a cabeça jogada pra trás. –" Nossa já e isso tudo de horas." – Olhou assustado para Hinata. –" Droga, eu tenho reunião cedo no clã," – Falou com a voz meia enrolada .

Naruto riu, Hinata estava um pouco bêbada. –"Vamos eu te acompanho, você não pode andar assim sozinha." – Se levantou e sua cabeça girou, se apoiou na mesa. Neji chamou –"Tudo bem com vocês dois? Hinata-Sama eu vou te acompanhar ate em casa você não me ..." – Naruto o interrompeu, Olhou bem para Neji Tinha certeza que depois dali, ele ia dar uma volta com a mestra de armas, e também queria levar Hinata em casa. – " Eu levo ela Neji., fica no meu caminho." – Falou um pouco embolado. Viu Neji o analisar e fez um aceno de cabeça positivo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assim que saíram do bar, Naruto sentiu a brisa da noite bater em seu rosto, Olhou para Hinata que andava de braços abertos com os olhos fechados e sorrindo, Ela parecia um anjo. Se pudesse ficaria a observando o dia inteiro. Balançou a cabeça em represália, esfregando o rosto, e depois enfiando a mão no bolso da calça.

"Naruto posso te perguntar algo ?" – Tinha um pouco de curiosidade no tom de voz de Hinata

"Claro, por que não!" – Faloou displicente e sorriu.

–"Você ama a Sakura?" – Olhou para Hinata , que o olhava de rabo de olho ,muito corada por sinal. Ia responder , Olhou pra frente, sem fixar o olhar em algo, pensou um pouco e realmente não sabia o que sentia por ela.

– " E Você ama o Kiba?" – A surpreendeu, por que ela não tinha palavras.

Caminharam mais um pouco pela rua deserta. Naruto sabia que tinha deixado o clima pesado. Como ele fazia uma pergunta dessas a ela. Estava noiva e de casamento marcado. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. –"Hinata me desculpa eu não devia ter te perguntado aquilo." – Entrou na frente dela segurando seu braço.

Ela a olhou da mesma forma que na sala de reuniões e no bar. As safiras encontraram as perolas. Olhou mais uma vez para ela , a boca carnuda entre aberta, viu que a respiração dela tinha aumentado, Nunca tinha sentido tanto desejo por alguém como sentia por Hinata agora, não pensou duas vezes, Selou os lábios no dela, que ficou sem reação. Se sentiu idiota. Afastou-se um pouco dela.

-"Me descul..." – Hinata o beijou , ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, e ela deu. Incendiando Naruto por dentro, começou um pouco tímido ambos se conhecendo. Naruto a abraçou enquanto Hinata passava os braços ao redor do pescoço de Naruto. As línguas se encontravam e dançavam no mesmo ritmo, como se já se conhecessem a muito tempo, Hinata suspirou deixando Naruto enlouquecido, ele a empurrou ate o muro mais perto a prensando. Nunca tinha sentido aquele sentimento, aquele desejo em um único beijo, seu corpo pegava fogo, tinha certeza que Hinata sentia o mesmo do jeito que ela correspondia o beijo, era voraz e sexy. Não conseguia se controlar, subiu a mão ate o seio de Hinata, o acariciando e fazendo ela gemer durante o beijo. Ela interrompeu o beijo, para pegar folego. Continuou com os olhos fechados, Naruto segurou em seu queixo carinhosamente, o erguendo para a olha-la, quando olhou para as perolas algo mudou em si. Sentiu Hinata se afastar e a viu sair correndo, o deixando sem ação por um momento.

Colocou a mão nos lábios e acabou sorrindo, ainda sem acreditar, que tinha acabado de beijar Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E ai galera tudo bem, rsrs tá ai mais uma fic e Eu não sei o que escrever kkkk sinceramente. kkkk

Gostou comente, não gostou comente também, ficarei feliz do mesmo jeito.


	2. Bis

Cap 2: Bis

Naruto não me pertence : (

Custou para pegar no sono, ainda podia sentir o calor de Hinata em seu corpo, o sabor de seu beijo esfregou o rosto com certa força, não consegui tirar a imagem dela de seu pensamento, Teve vários sonhos com a herdeira dos Hyuugas e todos eles terminavam com ela nua em seu escritório. Bufou impaciente, não era mais um garoto, era um homem, um dos Hokages mais jovens que Konoha já teve, e de novo a imagem do seu rosto o fazia perder seu foco. Se levantou com brusquidão da cama, fazendo Sakura acordar reclamando. – "Eu estou cansada Naruto, por favor , fiquei de plantão ate de madrugada." – Encarou ele como se fosse o pior homem do mundo, virou-se , tapando a cabeça com o cobertor. A olhou tentando reconhecer quem era aquela mulher que ele dividia a cama a quase três anos, aquela não era a mulher por quem tinha se apaixonado, . Deu as costas a ela indo para o banheiro, praguejando mentalmente, a seis meses não tinha nenhum contato com Sakura, nenhum.

Tirou a roupa e entrou na ducha, a agua quente batia em sua costas, como um estimulante, não aguentava mais , Sakura era só reclamar e reclamar. Começou a se ensaboar, e de novo Hinata veio em sua mente, Aquele beijo, o seu cheiro o seu carisma. Quando deu por sí, já acariciava seu membro com uma certa velocidade no vai e vem constante, mais imagens e flashs de ontem vinham em sua mente , e mais prazer ele sentia , só de imaginar Hinata nua em sua frente, toda entregue a ele, dizendo seu nome entre gemidos, o gozo veio com força total, a sensação foi indescritível, a maravilhosa, total relaxamento, descarga de adrenalina com um pouco de tensão, a respiração ainda um pouco descompassada. Escorou na parede do banheiro, nem mesmo com Sakura tinha sentido tanto prazer, como o que tinha tido ali, sozinho no boxe do banheiro. Jogou o cabelo pra trás, olhando para o teto, precisava entender o que Hinata havia feito com ele. Sentia seu corpo quente, seu membro ainda estava enrijecido, rolou os olhos, e sorriu safado, precisava de um banho gelado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata pov's_

_Dormir... quem falou em dormir, se tiver cochilado duas horas foi muito, estava assustada, um pouco envergonhada, estava noiva e mesmo assim tinha flertado descaradamente com Naruto e o pior, tinha o beijado, ela tinha o beijado. Colocou a mão tapando o rosto ainda sem acreditar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, se tinha sido Kiba com seu machismo exacerbado, onde só ele era certo , a bebida, ou o fato dele ter aberto seu coração pra ela, e vice versa. Rolou de um lado para o outro, fazendo sua cabeça doer. Se levantou, sem nenhuma disposição, sentou na beirada da cama. Tinha traído Kiba, e não se sentia culpada, queria era beija-lo novamente. Balançou a cabeça, devia estar ficando louca. Andou em direção ao banheiro, não podia ficar pensando nisso._

_Saiu do quarto com os cabelos ainda úmidos, Andou em direção ao seu escritório. Como ainda era de manhã, a mansão ainda estava silenciosa, No que ela agradeceu mentalmente, não tinha cabeça para conversar com ninguém. Ao abrir a porta viu seu pai sentado em seu lugar, lendo alguns documentos. Olhou seu rosto, ao menos não estava com o semblante fechado. – "Bom dia Pai." – Fez uma pequena reverencia com o corpo. – "Bom dia Hinata." – Retribuiu o gesto, fazendo um gesto para ela se sentar, em sua própria sala. Puxou o ar com um pouco de força. Se ajeitou na cadeira aguardando seu Pai começar a falar. – "Vejo que referente ao clã, tudo esta certo, os documentos, a contabilidade ..." –Fechou os olhos, já tinha se acostumado a falta de afeto e carinho de seu pai, como ele fez uma pausa, sabia que vinha critica. Brincou com os dedos, tentando não se sentir tão desconfortável, com o que vinha adiante –"Hinata você esta totalmente apta a ser a líder do clã. Posso ficar tranquilo sabendo que você consegue liderar o nosso povo." – Encarou seu pai , um pouco incrédula, aquilo era um elogio. Seu Pai ainda a encarava de volta, com um meio sorriso. –" E para provar, deixo o clã totalmente em suas mãos." – Fez um aceno para seu Pai, para mostrar que estava inteira na conversa. –"Fico feliz que tenha se saído bem." – Se levantou da mesa, parando do seu lado, deu um leve aperto no ombro dela. O mais perto de um abraço, que ela já ganhou dele. _

"_Antes que me esqueça, um ANBU, veio a pedido de Shikamaru." – O seu semblante passou de surpreso, para aterrorizado, quando era a mando de Shikamaru, significava, reunião com Hokage. –"Tem uma reunião com o Hokage dez horas." – Seu coração acelerou, com que cara ia conseguir conversar com Naruto._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Só de sair daquele apartamento, já se sentia melhor, não tinha nenhum clima para conversar ou ficar com Sakura, ela estava o afastando, e ele já estava ficando cansado de tentar se aproximar dela, com almoços e jantares cancelados. Ia ao hospital ver ela, e nem assim conseguia manter uma conversa de mais de cinco minutos. Chegou ao prédio adiantado.

Colocou os pés em cima da mesa, tinha mais meia hora de calma, antes daquilo virar uma confusão de pergaminhos, pessoas entrando e saindo de sua sala com documentos, missões, contabilidade, sua cabeça já começava a latejar. Olhava ao redor, não podia reclamar, tinha uma sala grande, muito grande, com uma mesa larga, uma cadeira preta confortável, com uma vista privilegiada de Konoha, uma estante com livros e um pequeno bar e Hinata. –"Estou ficando louco." – Murmurou, ela não saia de sua cabeça.

Shikamaru abriu a porta, fazendo Naruto balançar a cabeça, ninguem o respeitava. – "Pode entrar." – Falou com ironia, vendo Shikamaru fazer uma careta de deboche, se sentando de frente pra ele. – "Bom dia grande Hokage." – Respondeu com deboche, tirando uma risada de Naruto. –" Gaara mandou uma carta."

– "Sobre ?" – Se mostrou um pouco interessado, tinha muito tempo que não via o amigo.

–"Sobre você confirmar o encontro em Suna, com as outras nações ninjas, Naruto, tem quase um mês e você ainda não confirmou.." – Shikamaru olhava o amigo, Alguns hábitos Naruto nunca ia perder.

Arregalou os olhos em surpresa. –"Quando é ?" – "Daqui a três dias." – Shikamaru entregou a carta para Naruto, que leu o conteúdo, ainda sem entender muito bem. –"Então Hokage, já escolheu qual lider de clã você vai levar." – A ironia era nítida na voz de Shikamaru. Que acrescentou. –" Você tem uma reunião dez horas." – "Qual assunto e com quem ?" – Perguntou interessado. Shikamaru sorriu de canto. Naruto dormia as vezes. –" Ué Naruto, sobre a reunião em Suna, e a representante do clã mais poderoso de Konoha." – Rolou os olhos com impaciência. –"Qual o clã mais poderoso que Konoha tem no momento?"

Ainda estava boiando em relação a carta, tinha que levar o líder do clã mais poderoso de Konoha e alguns figurões de Konoha. Coçou a cabeça , eram tantos clãs.

Shikamaru bufou impaciente. -"Fala serio Naruto, você não sabe ?" – Fez cara de paisagem em resposta. –"Eu desisto, tem reunião dez horas." – Se levantou deixando Naruto pensando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assinou alguns documentos, odiava reuniões pela manha, e não tinha como fugir dessa. Olhou para o relógio, que faltava alguns minutos para as dez. Ajeitou a mesa, guardando alguns documentos na gaveta. Shikamaru abriu a porta, trazendo uma bandeja. Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, era muito engraçado Shikamaru servindo, não tinha agilidade nenhuma. –"Isso mesmo, me sirva." – Riu do amigo, que colocou a bandeja na mesa, e levantou o dedo do meio pra ele, o fazendo rir mais ainda.

Escutou um leve batido na porta, e viu Hinata colocando a cabeça dentro da sala e sorrindo timidamente. Seu coração parou por um leve segundo, e sua mão começou a suar. Shikamaru acenou pra ela, que entrou, o cumprimentando com um abraço rápido. Ela se virou pra ele e sorriu sem jeito, murmurando. –"Bom dia Naruto." – Viu o peito dela subindo e descendo rapidamente, enquanto ela brincava com os dedos sem perceber. –"Bom dia Hinata. Ham sente-se por favor." – Fez um gesto mostrando a cadeira, Não tinha nem um minuto que ela tinha chegado, E a vontade que tinha de agarra-la, não fazia sentido.

"Bom ... vou deixar vocês a sós." – Shikamaru deu as costas deixando os dois sozinhos. Que o chamou. –"Peça pra ninguem me incomodar, e se alguém precisar que bata na porta por favor." – Shikamaru olhou desconfiado, para Naruto que arregalou os olhos para o amigo em desespero. Supos que seria um assunto interno do clã Hyuuga. Concordou com a cabeça, e fechou a porta.

Naruto sentou encarando Hinata, que estava muito corada e com a respiração descompassada. Sua respiração tambem estava mais rápida, sentia seu corpo mais quente. O silencio era um pouco desconfortável dava pra sentir a tensão entre os dois, ela parecia travar uma batalha interna por conta disso, enquanto retribuía o olhar pra ele.

-"Bem ." – Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais relaxada, quando ele começou a falar. –" Hinata, daqui a três dias, vai ter uma confraternização com os Kages, conselheiros e alguns figurões Ninjas, em Suna, a convite do Kazekage." – Umedeceu os lábios, sua boca estava seca, iria perder o foco, não conseguia parar de pensar nela, e no beijo de ontem. Pegou a carta na gaveta disfarçando um pouco, passando pra Hinata. Suas mãos encostaram, seu corpo esquentou mais. Balançou a cabeça parecia um adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele.

Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa. –"Então posso confirmar seu nome para a viagem ?". – Perguntou esperançoso. Viu ela pensar, parecia travar mais uma vez um conflito interno, suas bochechas coraram e suas mãos tremiam um pouco, ela parecia a beira de um colapso nervoso. Ele levantou preocupado, e se agachou do lado dela. –"Ei Hinata, tá tudo bem com você?" – Colocou a mão sobre o braço dela , que estremeceu ao seu toque, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Naruto abriu a boca e fechou, não tinha palavras. Se ergueu escorando na mesa em frente a Hinata , Naruto a viu corar, pelo pequeno deslize, sabia no que ela estava pensando. –"Sobre ontem, eu não me arrependo de nada, foi ... ótimo e se eu pudesse fazer de novo eu faria.." – Se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado ao falar, viu ela se mexer na cadeira, as mãos dela tremiam sobre o colo, ficou um pouco nervoso, esperando a resposta dela. Viu Hinata se levantar da cadeira. Ficando de frente pra ele alguns centímetros separavam seus corpos, podia escutar o coração dela bater.

A tensão entre os dois era sentida, a sala dele tinha ficado mais quente, aqueles olhos perolados estavam mexendo com sua cabeça, Os lábios avermelhados de Hinata eram convidativos de mais. Não dava mais, aqueles segundos a olhando, parecia uma eternidade. Seu coração estava disparado, sua respiração estava tão descompassada quanto a dela. A pegou pela cintura, puxando gentilmente ate colar o corpo dela no seu. Ela suspirou. Sorriu, aquele foi o sinal, a beijo, a boca dos dois pareciam ter sido feita sobre medida, pediu passagem a língua dele se encontrou com a dela., Naruto a beijava como se fosse o seu ultimo dia vivo, e ela retribuía da mesma forma, as línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo, Naruto gemeu rouco, cortando o beijo, a pegou pelo quadril colocando ela sentada em cima da mesa, se encaixou entre as pernas dela, a puxando pra perto dele, Escutou Hinata suspirar, quando forçou seu sexo contra o dela. Cortou o beijo, atacando o pescoço dela, lambendo e dando pequenos chupões e beijos por todo o pescoço a enlouquecendo. Ela tirou a capa dele, Naruto a ajudou ,a tirando sua blusa. Viu ela sorrir quando o viu sem camisa, a mão dela passando por todo seu peitoral , seu abdômen, parando antes do zíper. Ela mordeu o lábio. –"Eu também não me arrependo de nada." – A voz doce, saiu explicita de prazer e luxuria, fazendo o sorrir. Voltou a beijar com mais intensidade, cheio de fogo, sentiu as costas serem arranhadas de leve. Gemeu entre o beijo, apertou as nadegas, a trazendo mais para perto dele, forçando mais seu membro na feminilidade dela. Enfiou a mão por debaixo da blusa dela, apertou o seio por cima do soutien, ela o arranhou com força, o fazendo sorrir, cortando o beijo, enfiou a outra mão por debaixo da blusa, abrindo o soutien. Olhou pra ela, como se pedisse autorização. Ela sorriu corada apertando o pênis de Naruto sobre a calça.

Naruto levantou a blusa de Hinata a tirando jogando em um canto da sala. Ficou sem ar quando viu os seios de Hinata desnudos. Eram enormes , rígidos e empinados. –"Lindos." – Apertou de leve o mamilo rosado, Hinata gemeu. Naruto a beijou abafando os gemidos dela e dele, já que Hinata brincava com sua ereção. Parou de beija-la e voltou aos pequenos chupões pelo pescoço, chegando ao colo dela. Apertou de leve o seio esquerdo, enquanto chupava o direito, ela enfiou a mão nos cabelos de Naruto, o incentivando. Desceu a mão ate a vagina acariciando por cima da calça, quanto mais ela gemia, mais o incentivava e o excitava, seu membro chegava a doer de tão duro dentro da cueca, abriu a calça expondo o volume, tirando um pouco a pressão que a calça fazia.

Puxou a calça ninja de Hinata, expondo a lingerie, uma tanga preta, que contrastou magnificamente bem com o tom de pele dela, Deitou Hinata sobre a mesa, terminou de tirar a calça e subiu em cima da Hyuuga que sorriu. Naruto a beijou, tratando de tirar aquele sorrisinho dela, puxou a tanga dela pra baixo, agora ele ia rir, viu a arregalar os olhos, enquanto as ágeis mãos de Naruto desceram ate a feminilidade dela brincando com o seu clitóris. –"Ahh Naruto." – Ela gemia baixo. deu um selinho nela, voltando a chupar os seios, enquanto brincava com a feminilidade dela. Se levantou, a pegando de surpresa, foi ate a porta a trancando.

Quando se virou viu Hinata sentada em sua mesa seu coração parou ela, era sem sombra de duvida, uma das mulheres mais lindas de todo pais do fogo, e ali estava ela, nua,corada, com um sorriso safado, que ele nunca imaginou ver na face angelical dela, totalmente entregue a ele. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto em um gesto de incredulidade.

"O que foi Naruto?" – Mordeu o lábio pra ele, agora com um pouco de receio. Ele andou ate ela, e o beijou, não como antes, agora era um beijo cheio de carinho. Segurou o queixo dela, ela estava com os olhos fechados. Encostou os lábios perto de sua orelha. –"Você e linda Hinata, eu ainda não acredito, que você esteja aqui, entende, e muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça. Desde aquele beijo ontem, tudo que eu faço, eu penso em você !" –

Ela puxou o rosto de Naruto frente ao dela, deu um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, sorrindo. –"Eu sempre te quis e agora mais do que nunca." –

Naruto se livrou da cueca, Se encaixou em Hinata, que não tirava os olhos do dele. Encaixou o quadril dele entre as pernas de Hinata, posicionou seu pênis na entrada dela, introduzindo tudo, fazendo ela sussurrar seu nome. A Beijou enquanto se movia dentro dela, bem devagar, aumentando pouco a pouco o ritmo. A mesa balançava , com a forte intensidade de Naruto. Hinata jogou a cabeça pra trás por um momento, entrelaçando suas pernas nas costas de Naruto, ele sabia o que ia acontecer, aumentou mais o ritmo das estocadas, Hinata fechou os olhos, a respiração aumentou, o enlace das pernas ficou mais forte. Hinata estremeceu, gemendo. Naruto selou seus lábios ao dela que retribuiu. Assim que o extase passou, ela abriu os olhos, fazendo Naruto se perder nos olhos perolados dela. Quando sentiu que seria a sua vez, aumentou mais a velocidade, o suor começava a aparecer. Fechou os olhos, seu membro pulsava dentro de Hinata, o prazer veio triplicado, seu corpo relaxou depois. Beijou Hinata mais uma vez.

"Naruto , ei Naruto, Sakura esta te aguardando na sala de espera, o que eu digo ?" – Se assustou, se afastando de Hinata, que começou a vestir a roupa de pressa. Olhou para Hinata que estava vestida, e arrumando o cabelo muito corada. Abriu as janelas ventilando o comodo, jogou alguns papeis em cima da mesa, Hinata pegou a bandeja de Chá, o ajudando, serviu chá pra ele e pra ela, tomou um gole, e colocou um biscoito na boca. –"Ei Naruto, esta me ouvindo?" – Começou a a bater mais forte na porta.

Naruto secou o rosto com a capa. –"Pode mandar ela subir" – Correu ate a porta destrancando ela, se sentou , bebericou o chá e passou alguns papeis para Hinata ler.

Sakura abriu a porta e o viu Naruto passando documentos pra Hinata. – "Oie bom dia." –Entrou sorrindo. –"Desculpa atrapalhar a reunião." – Fez cara de desculpa para Hinata, que retribuiu com um leve sorriso. Apertou o ombro da Hyuuga em comprimento, e andou ate Naruto, sentando na beirada da cadeira dele. Ficou sem graça, e percebeu que Hinata tambem. –"Mas já atrapalhando, e sobre o que a reunião ?" – Olhou para Naruto e depois pra Hinata com um semblante de curiosidade. –"E sobre uma reunião em Suna, com os lideres da aliança Shinobi. Coisas burocráticas, e Hinata foi convidada." – Sakura olhou de Hinata para Naruto com reprovação. – "Eu não acredito nisso." – Apontou o dedo para Hinata, que ficou assustada. –"Uma viagem pra Suna e você vai recusar Hinata, não acredito." – Naruto olhou aliviado para Hinata, que sorriu sem graça. – "Também disse a mesma coisa pra ela." – Naruto fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

Hinata estava pensando. Sorriu cumplice pra ela. –"Quando partimos ?" . Que retribuiu o sorriso pra ele. –"Amanhã as dez.". Acenou com a cabeça. –"Ok ate amanhã Hokage, Sakura." .- Deu um tchau de leve, sendo retribuído pelos dois.

-"A que devo a honra de sua visita?" – Questionou Sakura com ironia. Que deu um breve rolar de olhos. –"Precisamos conversar." – Apontou a cadeira de frente para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

E ae galera tudo bem. Mais um cap ai, Bem teve bastante hentai rsrsr, e a primeira vez que escrevo, por favor digam se gostaram ou não gostaram, opiniões e criticas são muito bem vindas, obrigado a quem esta lendo. XD

E Gostaria de agradecer a Perola negra Hyuuga, que sempre sempre comenta rsrsrs, desde a minha outra fic Caminhos, quem quiser dar um espiada vai la rsrsrs.

Mas voltando ao cap, agradecer a Perola por comentar, sempre cultivando seu ódio pela Sakura kkk, brincadeira gatinha : )

Agradecendo a Usagi Nakamura por comentar, me fazendo sentir mais animada para escrever : ) Obrigada gatinha.

E a Lola que pelo que vi, ama Hentai rsrsr, beijo linda

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Comitiva Indesejavel

Cap 3: Comitiva indesejável

Naruto não me pertence;

"_Hinata pov's"_

_Não sabia como tinha chegado em casa, não sabia assimilar o que tinha acontecido, nunca foi dessas mulheres levadas pelo desejo, sempre foi muito cautelosa agindo pela razão e logica, e agora tudo tinha ido para o saco. Tinha transado com Naruto, Naruto namorado de Sakura, Hokage, loiro, lindo, sorriso cativante ,belo pênis, bom de transa, comprometido, ela era comprometida. Fechou os olhos com força, colocou a cabeça na mesa, dando uma leve batida. Não estava sonhando, a menos de três horas tinha transado com Naruto, e o pior não se arrependia de nada. Tinha Sakura e tinha Kiba. E agora iria pra suna com ele. Se levantou da mesa, rodando o escritório. A porta foi aberta de supetão, e sua irmã entrou a tirando de seus devaneios –"Kiba esta aqui." – Ultimamente Hanabi agia estranhamente quando Kiba chegava, estreitou os olhos, mas acabou largando de lado. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, e tratar como seu noivo, corno, esperando ela do lado de fora. Balançou a cabeça, puxou o ar, e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_Chegou na sala, e la estava ele, sentado confortavelmente, rindo de algo que Hanabi dizia, Virou a cabeça para trás , e sorriu pra ela. Hinata conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Kiba a puxou para se sentar do lado dele. – "Hei como minha princesa esta?" – Tinha algo errado ali, sorriu debilmente para o namorado na sua frente, fazendo uma expressão de duvida e incredulidade, a muito tempo ele não a chamava de princesa. – "Eu vim te parabenizar." – Kiba continuava sorrindo. – " Eu fiquei sabendo que você vai para Suna representando todos os clãs." – Encarou o noivo, a animação dele parecia um pouco forçada. –"E sim obrigada." – "Quando vocês partem ?" – Era impressão dela, ou ele queria que ela fosse nessa viagem. –"Amanha de manhã, você quer mesmo que eu vá ne ?" – Levantou a sobrancelha pra ele, aquele relacionamento ia de mal a pior, eram brigas constantes, desconfiança por parte dele, deu uma risada interna , agora sim ele podia desconfiar. –"Claro que não ..." – Saiu de perto dele, o interrompendo. -"Sabe já deu por hoje, depois conversamos." – Deu as costas a Kiba e Hanabi. Precisava arrumar as malas._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

O despertador tocou o acordando, tinha muito tempo que não dormia tão traquilo e com tanto espaço na cama, abriu os braços se espreguiçando ainda deitado, olhou para o teto e acabou sorrindo, estava leve. Faltava duas horas para ir para Suna. Olhou para o lado e viu uma foto dele e de Sakura sobre o criado, balançou a cabeça e virou o porta retrato para baixo.

Desceu as escadas do predio correndo, como sempre tinha se atrasado. Bufou impaciente e acabou pegando um atalho pelos telhados, assim que desceu chegando ao portão da vila, se assustou ao ver todas aquelas pessoas, com malas e mochilas, Cerrou os olhos , não fazia a mínima ideia de quantas pessoas tinham ali, fora as carroças com cavalos, abriu a boca duas vezes em surpresa com um misto de irritação. Andou entre a multidão procurando um certo alguém, e mais que depressa achou o "tal", pegou pelo braço o arrastando, ate um canto mais afastado, daquela pequena multidão. –"Mais que droga essa aqui." – Devia estar com uma aura assassina, pois Shikamaru, o olhava um pouco receoso. –" E a comitiva de Konoha ate Suna, eu tinha te dito que íamos viajar." – Respondeu com ironia. Naruto coçou a sobrancelha fazendo uma leve careta de indiguinação. –"Não você não me disse." – Limpou o suor sobre o lábio, em um claro sinal de irritação, desviando o olhar de Shikamaru. –"Pensei que iria somente eu e Hinata." - Tentou manter o tom calmo, mas falhou miseravelmente, porque Shikamaru , percebeu, tanto que fez uma cara de surpresa. Não tinha palavras pra poder desconversar.

"Ei Dobe, por que não me disse que íamos para Suna hein?" .- Nunca tinha ficado tão feliz em ouvir a voz mal humorada do amigo. – "Eu também não sabia Teme." – Olhou feio para Shikamaru que ainda o observava desconfiado, manteve o olhar firme. –"Eu pensei que você tivesse lido a carta, não coloque a culpa em mim, se atrapalhei sua viagem." – Ergueu a sobrancelha para Naruto. Que se manteve firme. –" E caso eu saiba, a carta tinha duas folhas. E e protocolo de Konoha sempre quando o Hokage sair em viagem, uma guarda especial e um medico tem que acompanha-lo na viagem, você e Hokage devia saber disso." – Sorriu debochado para Naruto, que fez bico de birra, e se tocou algum tempo depois do que Shikamaru tinha dito. –" Que medico, que guarda ?" - Perguntou um pouco desesperado. –"Ino , e sua guarda e Sai, Konohamaru, Sasuke e eu!". Respirou aliviado pelo menos Sakura não ia. –"Vou sair daqui, isso deve ser contagioso." – Se afastou dos amigos.

Viu ela de longe vindo, com uma mochila e uma garrafinha na mão, o cabelo ia de um lado para o outro, tudo parecia ter ficado em câmera lenta, sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Ela sorriu ao ve-lo, ele retribuiu o sorriso, e ela caminhou em sua direção . –"Ei Dobe você ta se drogando ?" – Sasuke perguntou com um misto de curiosidade, e sorriu de lado. Fez cara de indiguinado e levantou o dedo do meio pra ele. – "E serio Naruto, suas pupilas estão muito dilatadas." – Chegou perto do rosto de Naruto checando. –"Sai daqui." – Empurrou Sasuke pra longe, que riu.

-"Ola meninos, atrapalho?" – Olhou de Naruto para Sasuke, com um sorriso meigo. –"Claro que não, tudo bem Hinata." – A abraçou de supetão e deu um beijo no rosto, Se afastando rápido, vendo Sasuke erguer bem de leve a sobrancelha .- "Oi Hinata tudo bem ?" – Sasuke estendeu a mão para a mulher a sua frente que retribuiu, olhando desconfiado de lado pro amigo, que tinha as bochechas coradas. –"Hamm eu vou ali comprar uns chocolates pra viagem, vocês querem ?" – Desconversou indo em direção a um pequeno mercado. –"Dobe eu odeio chocolate, e vamos passar por um deserto." – Cruzou os braços, e balançou a cabeça saindo de perto de Naruto e Hinata. –" Você ta mais estranho que nunca."

Hinata riu. –"Que desculpa esfarrapada" – E olhou em cumplicidade pra ele, que piscou pra ela. – "Mas e serio eu quero chocolate." – Piscou de novo pra ela que entendeu e riu.

Andaram ate o mercado que Naruto havia dito. Ao entrarem Naruto segurou na mão de Hinata que suspirou ao sentir a pele dele sobre a dela, puxou ela pelo pequeno mercado vazio a fazendo rir, Quando chegaram a sessão de cereais, Naruto a abraçou por tras , e deu um leve beijo em seu pescoço, a fazendo suspirar em quanto ela virava a cabeça e o pescoço em reflexo. – "E ai como e que você tá hein,?" – A apertou na cintura, com dificuldade , a mochila atrapalhava, sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. – "Eu to bem, só não entendi, toda aquela gente la fora." . – Ela virou a cabeça pra cima enquanto ele dava um beijinho na testa dela. Ela riu com o gesto fofo. E ele a encarar com um sorrisinho. –"Nem me fala, vou arrumar outro conselheiro, Shikamaru não me fala nada." – Desfez o abraço, e foi pegar chocolates, salgadinho e barras de cereais. Sentiu ser cutucado por Hinata, que tinha uma expressão risonha. – "Serio mesmo que vai levar isso para um deserto ?" - "Eu não tenho sede." – Andou ate a geladeira, pegando varias garrafas d'agua. Hinata riu e balançou a cabeça.

Foram ate o caixa pagar,, o senhor de idade abateu a compra. –"São trinta e sete yens Hokage." – Naruto entregou as notas e perguntou – "Tem algum bebedouro aqui ?" – E sorriu para o homem.. – "Sim ali atrás." – Apontou para o fundo do mercado. Naruto pegou na mão de Hinata de leve a soltando e andou ate o fundo. Com ela atrás de si, abriu a porta, assim que Hinata entrou, puxou ela pra perto de si. –" Tava louco pra te beijar" – Deu um beijinho na ponta do Nariz dela que, sorriu bobamente pra ele. –"Não e só você." – Beijou ele pedindo passagem, que cedeu mais que depressa, a abraçando pela cintura colando seus corpos. Era incrível, só de estar perto dela seu corpo já ardia em prazer e desejo. Parecia que se conheciam a muito tempo. Subiu a mão ate o pescoço dela apertando levemente, enquanto a outra mão levantava ela, fazendo a encaixar as pernas, em seu suas costas. Ela já suspirava durante o beijo. Abaixou ela de repente, Hinata protestou fazendo bico. Naruto riu e deu um selinho nela. –" O que foi ?" – Sussurou pra ele. –" Shikamaru e Ino." . - Ela ativou o Byakugan, e arregalou os olhos. –"Estão vindo pra cá." – Naruto tambem arregalou os olhos, agora já era. Hinata se afastou dele, e apontou para o banheiro atrás dele, Colocou a mochila no chão e Naruto fez o mesmo, Entraram cada um em um banheiro diferente.

"Naruto, Hinata ?" – Ino entrou no comodo. Viu as mochilas no chão. Naruto saiu primeiro, fingindo abotoar a calça. Olhou pra Ino que olhava, seu volume, ficou sem graça ao ver Ino olhando descaradamente, encarou a parede sem graça. Naruto pegou sua mochila e saiu do comodo ainda evitando encarar Ino, Que riu da situação. Hinata saiu por ultimo. Pegou a sacola com os chocolates, olhou para o senhor do caixa que piscou para Naruto e deu uma risadinha. Naruto piscou de volta e colocou o dedo no lábio disfarçadamente, pedindo segredo, o senhor balançou a cabeça concordando e riu ao contar o dinheiro.

Shikamaru se apressou, andando mais rápido. -"Vamos depressa, Temari ira nos encontrar no começo do deserto, e vocês sabem como ela e, uma grande problemática." – Olhou para as nuvens. –"Sabe Shikamaru, você e o problema dela." – Ino passou por ele, batendo de leve no ombro do amigo, que fez cara de confuso. – " Sabe cara , pra um cara com um Q.i de cento e vinte você e bem burro." – Naruto ultrapassou ele rindo. –"E vai ser uma longa viagem." – Abaixou a cabeça a balançando. –"Shikamaru você e um cara legal, ainda vai descobrir." – Hinata bateu no ombro dele em simpatia. Olhou para as nuvens de novo. "Mais do que eles estão falando."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já tinham algum tempo andando, e em nenhum momento conseguiu conversar com Hinata, a olhava de minuto em minuto , indo com Ino mais a frente. Agora estava ali ouvindo Sai e Sasuke discutindo sobre as mulheres mais gostosas de Konoha. –" Em Naruto fala, que a Ino não e uma das mais gatas." – Sasuke riu,, enquanto Sai fechava a cara. –"Mais respeito com ela." – Sasuke ria mais ainda. – " O que ela te disse quando você a chamou para sair." – Não e da sua conta afeminado. Sasuke parou de rir e socou Sai no braço. Enquanto Naruto ria. –"Parecem um casal de velhos brigando." – Tomou soco dos dois. –"Ei eu sou o Hokage." – Falou em revolta enquanto tomava mais dois socos. –"Por isso apanha duas vezes bichinha." – Sai riu mais ainda. – " E como anda a feiosa da Sakura, tem um tempo que não a vejo." – Naruto empurrou Sai, que empurrou Sasuke. – "Ela me pediu um tempo." – Falou calmo enquanto olhava Hinata. –" Fala serio Dobe, não acredito que ela fez isso." – Sasuke disse surpreso. –" Você e o cara mais compreensivo de todos se fosse eu já tinha terminado a muito tempo." – Ficou pensando Sasuke tinha razão, foi bobo. – "Serio Naruto, gosto muito da feiosa, mas já tem um tempo que ela não ta estranha só com você, esta com todo mundo." – Sai bateu de leve no ombro de Naruto. –"O que ela disse." – Se lembrou da conversa em sua sala. –" Me disse que nos dois não eramos mais a mesma coisa, nossos horários não batiam. Ai eu simplesmente concordei, ela chorou , me pediu desculpas pelo o que eu não sei. E disse que ia pegar as coisas dela hoje." – Secou o suor da testa. – "Sabe me sinto melhor, mais leve. Tinha muito tempo que não dormia bem, eu e a Sakura não tínhamos mais sentimentos, faz quase dois meses desde a ultima vez que transamos. Estava insustentável." – Acabou rindo, como não tinha terminado com ela. Sai e Sasuke o acompanharam.

"Quer saber Naruto, você precisa de uma mulher de verdade com sentimentos." – Sasuke colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Naruto. -"Sabe como Sakura e medica, ela acabou se fechando, maquiando os sentimentos, na minha opinião. Que nem, aquela ali e uma mulher sensacional.." – Sorriu para Naruto, que se sentiu incomodado, ao velo apontar para Hinata. – "Mas infelizmente namora um bosta." – Sasuke olhou pra ele. –"Serio que você não esta se drogando, olha o tamanho de sua pupila cara." – Sai riu. –"Que nada , uma vez eu li um livro, que fala que a pupila pode dilatar quando se vê a pessoa amada." – Riu mais ainda ao ver Naruto olhando pra Sasuke. –" Que boiolagem, sempre desconfiei de vocês dois , to fora." – Saiu correndo e rindo.

Sasuke parou. Naruto fechou os olhos e continuou a andar, sabia que ele tinha descoberto. –"Dobe ?" – Naruto acelerou, mas não ia adiantar, Sasuke o conhecia. –"Que foi Teme." – Se virou com curiosidade para o amigo. –" Você dormiu com a Hinata cara ?" –Naruto mordeu o lábio, confirmando para Sasuke, que passou a mão no cabelo e pulou, dando soquinhos no ombro de Naruto. – "E pior do que eu imaginava, você ta gostando dela." – Acabou rindo, era raridade o amigo se mostrar curioso assim. Olhou mais uma vez pra ela, conversando e rindo com Ino. –"Acho que sim, eu não sei, nunca me senti assim, nem mesmo com a Sakura, ela e especial.". – Sorriu docemente ao se lembrar dos momentos com Hinata, e não foram muitos. – "Dobe você ta parecendo mulherzinha." – Riu da cara de Naruto. –"Quer ver o Sai ficar puto." – Sasuke riu sacana. Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha.-"Voce não vai fazer isso.". –" A Ino sabe, mas ela me disse que não vai sair com o Sai enquanto ele não ficar quieto." – "Como assim Teme?" – " Sai e galinha, e ela gosta dele, e ele gosta dela. A Ino e doida, quer ver. Ei Ino?" – Sai olha pra trás junto com Ino e Hinata. – " O que Sasuke?" – "Quer ser minha companheira de viagem?" – Pisca pra ela. Que conversa algo com Hinata que ri. – "Claro que sim, depois vem aqui para conversarmos ok." – E manda um beijinho pra Sasuke, piscando de volta. Sai estava revoltado, arremessou cinco shurikens em Sasuke que caiu na risada. –"Isso Naruto, e por ele ter me chamado de afeminado." – Rodou as shurikens enquanto Sai vinha tirar satisfação com Sasuke.

"Ino olha lá atrás." – Naruto chamou Ino, que foi correndo separar a confusão que ser armava. –"E ai cansada?" – Naruto bateu seu ombro contra o dela de leve. – "Com calor, mas agora não e por causa do sol." – Apertou a mão de Naruto que umedeceu os lábios. –"Lá em Suna, vai ser mais quente." – Deu um tapinha na bunda de Hinata que riu. Suna prometia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pessoas lindas ta ai mais um cap, desculpa pela demora, tó meia sem inspiração, não gostei muito do capitulo, mas ta ai rsrsrsrs.

Usagi Nakamura, muito obrigada pelo comentário, moça você não faz ideia de como e difícil, queria saber se não ficou muito forçado hehehe. Mas obrigada mesmo. E pode deixar que vai ser bem detalhista mesmo rsrsrs, adoro descrever.

Lola sá linda rsrsrs, obrigado pelo comentário, pode ficar tranquila que \Suna vai ter muito sexo ok kkkkk

Miya muito obrigado kkkk, adoro fazer ela safada, me irrita quando colocam ela uma puritana ao extremo, ninguem e assim kkkk pelo menos eu acho né. Muito obrigado mesmo, ela vai ser mais safada ainda me aguarde kkkkk

Perola Negra Hyuuga, como vai, me conte qual foi sua ideia sobre Naruto e Sakura, fiquei curiosa rsrsrs, Mas fica tranquila, no momento ela vai ficar na dela, não posso dizer mais nada se não estraga a surpresa kkkk, muito obrigado por comentar linda. S2

Agradecer tambem a quem favoritou Same . Reales1 e Luiz4200 e minha querida Perola Negra Hyuuga |0|


End file.
